


something as simple as this

by thegreenfairy246



Series: uptown girl [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1940s, Carnival, F/M, Ferris Wheels, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreenfairy246/pseuds/thegreenfairy246
Summary: bucky's summer takes a turn for the better when he meets you
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: uptown girl [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192178
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	something as simple as this

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is gonna be a series and i'm really excited about it! it has the notebook vibes for sure. i hope y'all like it!💕

The sun is brutal at Bucky's back as he walks to the lumber yard. He’s looking for Steve and Sam, hoping to have lunch in peace, enjoy the break. In a back corner he spots them, lunchboxes already open on their laps. He walks over, takes a seat next to them.

“Took you long enough, Barnes.” Sam says around a mouthful of food. “We were beginning to think you’d skipped out on us.”

Bucky opens the metal lunchbox, sighs. “None of us are that lucky.” 

Sam knocks his shoulder against Bucky’s, the both of them dissolving into laughter.

“You would never leave. Not without saying goodbye.” Steve adds.

Bucky smiles, fondness bleeding into it–no matter how he tries to hide it. “Ah, Rogers, you might be right.”

They eat in silence for the rest of their break. Only when they begin to walk back to the mill does Sam speak. 

“You coming out tonight? The fair is in town.”

Bucky shrugs. “Maybe. I doubt it.” He thinks about the ache in his back, adds, “It feels like an early night to me.”

“C’mon, man. I ran into some girls yesterday in town, they said they’d be there. You’ve gotta meet ‘em.”

“I don’t gotta do nothing, Wilson.”

“It’ll be fun. Don’t be a grouch.”

Steve joins in on the peer pressure. “Yeah, Bucky, you’ve gotta come. We’ll have a good time.” His voice takes an excited lilt before he says, “Besides, Sam says there were three of them.”

Sam laughs. “You’ve gotta come, Buck. No way Steve picks up a girl without some serious help.”

“Hey!” Steve says, indignant.

Bucky laughs, nods his head. “Okay. Fine, I’ll go.”

Sam cheers, throws an arm around Bucky’s shoulders. “That’s what I’m talking about.”

The rest of the day passes like molasses. Somehow, Bucky manages to get excited despite himself, finds himself lost in thoughts about tonight, drifting far away from the wood he’s supposed to be milling.

Later, the day over and finally home, Bucky hurries to get ready.

When he’s done, and the front door closing behind him, the air is drastically different. The sun has almost set, there’s a breeze blowing by. It’s almost pleasant, for the dead of summer.

He sees Steve and Sam waiting nearby, hurries to meet them.

As they walk, they pass the pond. Steve sighs. “I should have stayed home. The light on the pond is perfect right now.”

Bucky, in the middle, takes the opportunity to throw an arm around both Steve and Sam’s shoulders. “No,” he drawls. “Nobody is staying home tonight. Where one of us goes, we all go.”

Steve chuckles. “You’ve had a change of heart awfully quick.”

“What can I say? Us three are together ‘til the end of the line.”

“There’s something we can all agree on,” Sam says.

They walk quietly the rest of the way, except for the occasional scuff of their feet in the dirt, the chirping of the birds.

They reach the fair, walk inside the gate, Bucky thinks he could see the fair from a mile away. The ferris wheel is covered in lights, spinning around like the sun. there’s a flurry of people rushing around, trying to get a thrill while they can. They find a concession stand, each get a snack.’

“So, where are the girls, Wilson?” Bucky throws an arm around his shoulder. “C’mon, tell the truth. You just wanted to see us, didn’t you?”

Sam chuckles, a barely there thing. “I see enough of you guys as it is. They’re around here somewhere. Natasha seemed excited about the ferris wheel.” He shrugs. “Maybe we look there.”

Sure enough, at the feet of the monstrous ride, Sam points excitedly at a group of girls. “There they are!” He knocks a hand against Bucky’s shoulder. “You see, I told you!”

“Natasha!” Sam calls as he starts to walk in their direction.

Fiery red curls turn to face them, and a grin spreads across the woman’s face. “Sam! You fellas came.”

He opens his arms, pulls her into a hug. “I told you we would, didn’t I?”

She laughs. “You did. It’s good to see you.”

“You too.” 

They smile at each other, seem to be lost in another world. 

Bucky clears his throat. “You gonna introduce us, Wilson?”

“Right.” He tears his eyes away. “Right. This is Peggy and this is Y/N.”

Peggy immediately offers her hand to Steve, but Bucky doesn’t mind too much. He’s too distracted by you, your beauty unmatched in his eyes by that of your friends.

He offers his hand. “Hi, doll.”

“Hi.” You take it, smiling. “What's your name?"

Bucky's tongue slips out, licks his lips. "James Buchanan Barnes, at your service." A cheeky grin finds its way onto his face when you laugh.

“It’s nice to meet you James Buchanan Barnes.”

“The pleasure is all mine.”

You chuckle, duck your head. 

When Bucky looks around, he realizes the two of you are alone. He can see Sam and Natasha heading for the bumper cars, notices Steve and Peggy are off in the direction of the concession stands.

“I guess it’s just us, doll.”

There’s a soft smile as you seem to contemplate something. “It seems that way. And just as we were about to ride the ferris wheel.”

“I’ll ride it with you.”

“Yeah?”

Bucky nods, intertwines your fingers, starts to lead you towards the ride. “Course I will.”

As the bar settles against your laps, Bucky says, “Are you new in town?”

You shake your head. “I’m just here for the summer.”

The ride creaks to life, starts to spin. “On vacation.” Bucky nods. “Tell me about it. Done anything fun?”

“I’m here with my parents, so until I met Nat and Peggy…” You blow out a breath, shrug. “I hadn’t done much of anything.” You wave your hand, gesture at the fair around you. “This is probably the most fun I’ve had since I got here.”

The ride stops, suspends the both of you near the top of the wheel. Bucky looks at the ground, the people are ants from up here. He looks over at you. “Well, we have to change that. Do you wanna go out tomorrow?”

You bark out a laugh. “Tomorrow? We just met.”

Bucky laughs. “That is true.” He shrugs a little, knocks his shoulder against yours softly. “How about this? We make it a double, wait,” he pauses, “triple, I guess, date? Peggy and Natasha can come with. Steve and Sam too.”

You cock your head, considering. The ride begins to spin once again while you think.

“C’mon, doll. It’ll be fun, I promise.”

“Alright.” You smile. “I’ll go out with you.”

Bucky feels the warmth of pride swell in his chest. He grins, a cheeky thing. “Good. I’m looking forward to it.” Bucky puts an arm around your shoulders. You lean closer, press a kiss to his cheek, and lay your head against his chest. Bucky feels the warmth crawl up his neck. There’s a flame of excitement in his gut turning everything into butterflies.

He can’t wait until tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! if you liked it, you can follow me on tumblr @blueberrythor


End file.
